dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
Dishonored 2: Original Game Soundtrack
Dishonored 2: Original Game Soundtrack is the official soundtrack compilation of Dishonored 2, composed and produced by Daniel Licht and various artists. The album was released in October 10, 2016, and was available digitally on both AmazonDishonored 2: Original Game Soundtrack on Amazon and iTunes Dishonored 2: Original Game Soundtrack on iTunes before being removed from online retailers' stores. A Deluxe version was released in January 26, 2017, also both digitally on AmazonDishonored 2 (Deluxe Original Game Soundtrack) on Amazon and iTunes.Dishonored 2 (Deluxe Original Game Soundtrack) on iTunes This edition contains different arrangement on the standard tracks, more ambient music but also every songs played by the Musical Duo throughout Dishonored 2 as well as the game's trailer musics. It is currently the only edition available, but does not contain the Gold Dust Woman anymore. Track List Standard Edition #''Dishonored 2'' Main Theme (2:36) #Aristocrats of Karnaca (Ambient) (1:06) #Aristocrats of Karnaca (Suspense) (2:46) #The Dreadful Wale (1:08) #Emily Kaldwin's Theme (1:12) #Streets of Karnaca (Ambient) (2:31) #Streets of Karnaca (Suspense) (2:33) #Streets of Karnaca (Combat) (0:43) #Corvo Attano's Theme (1:42) #The Royal Conservatory (2:00) #The Grand Palace (2:35) #Delilah's Theme (1:40) #Delilah Fights (Combat) (1:15) #Void Theme (3:37) #Brigmore Lullaby (Credits Remix) (4:05) #Gold Dust Woman (4:11) Deluxe Edition #''Dishonored 2'' Main Theme (2:30) #Corvo Trailer (1:58) #Aristocrats of Karnaca (Ambient) (1:51) #Aristocrats of Karnaca (Suspense) (2:46) #Battle 3-4 Medley (2:06) #Epilogue Karnaca (1:41) #Delilah (Ambient) (2:28) #Escape Medley (1:38) #The Dreadful Wale (1:08) #Emily Kaldwin Theme sic (1:11) #Streets of Karnaca (Ambient) (2:31) #Streets of Karnaca (Suspense) (2:33) #Karnaca Battle (0:43) #Epilogue Dunwall (1:41) #Corvo Attano's Theme (1:42) #Delilah's Theme (1:40) #The Royal Conservatory (2:00) #The GrandPalace sic (2:35) #Dishonored 2 Trailer (3:09) #Void Theme (3:37) #Delilah Fights (Combat) (1:15) #The Dust Zone (1:52) #Corvo's Transformation (0:29) #Epilogue Karnaca High Chaos (1:32) #The Coup (3:21) #Jewel of the South (3:10) #Silver and Dust (2:47) #Watery Grave (3:19) #Born in the Month of Darkness (3:42) #Sands of Serkonos (2:53) #Brigmore Lullaby (Credits Remix) (4:05) #Gold Dust Woman (4:11) Notes *"Aristocrats of Karnaca (Ambient)" in the Deluxe edition has a different arrangement. It is also longer, with the addition of an ambient played at the Addermire Institute. *"Emily Kaldwin's Theme" in the Deluxe edition has a different arrangement, notably the addition of a choir. *"The Coup", "Jewel of the South", "Silver and Dust", "Watery Grave", "Born in the Month of Darkness" and "Sands of Serkonos" were written by Ravi Krishnaswami, produced by Copilot Music + Sound and performed by John Benthal, Lev Zhurban and Brian Slattery. *"Brigmore Lullaby" was composed and performed by Raphael Colantonio, with lyrics and lead singing by Terri Brosius. *"Gold Dust Woman" is a cover of the original song of the same name written by Stevie Nicks, produced by Copilot Music + Sound and arranged by Ravi Krishnaswami. **This cover was removed from the digital soundtrack on online retailers. Gallery Dishonored 2 Deluxe OST Cover.jpg|Cover art of the Deluxe edition. Trivia *Copilot Music + Sound, who produced and arranged the cover of "Gold Dust Woman", also covered "The Drunken Whaler" for Dishonored. *"The Coup", "Jewel of the South", "Silver and Dust", "Watery Grave", "Born in the Month of Darkness" and "Sands of Serkonos" are all songs performed by the Musical Duo in Dishonored 2. However, "Sands of Serkonos" is only played in the credits while "Watery Grave" and "Jewel of the South" are exclusive to the Deluxe album. *In the Deluxe album, the track "The Grand Palace" is called "The GrandPalace". This error is not present in the standard album. **"Emily Kaldwin's Theme" is similarly mistitled "Emily Kaldwin Theme". *In the Deluxe album, the track "Streets of Karnaca (Combat)" was retitled as "Karnaca Battle". Video Behind the Music Dishonored 2 Trailer References Category:Music Category:Dishonored 2